Wolf and the Child
by murderouscat
Summary: Jake and Asa travel to the Hunter Exams. Jake is wolf hybrid with a dark past. Asa is a child with a great secret that is shown on his skin. The two are an unusual pair but they get along well enough. See how they deal with the exam then what is to come. Asa isn't alone even when he thinks he is and Jake cares for the brown haired boy. bit OOC and bit of yaoi, maybe.


Chapter 1 Hunter Exam Part 1

~~Someone's POV~~

I pulled the back part of my brown hair into a high ponytail "Jake, where are we?" I asked unsure. Turning my brown eyes towards the teen wolf boy he was just as confused as I was "This is the way to the hunter exam...right?" he asked. Jake's been my friend and companion since I met him a few years ago as a little boy. He had wolf ears and a tail but no human ears, silver hair that was straight yet was slightly uneven, and sharp blue eyes. I was a boy yet I looked too feminine for my own good. I was dressed in a pair of cargo pants, white t-shirt, black high collar coat, and brown hiking boots. On my back was a plain backpack but had things I'd need for any situation I could think of. Jake on the other hand was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, black coat with a hood to cover his ears, black jeans, and black shoes. He usually wore two rings, one on his middle finger and one on his pinky finger, and a black wrist band on his left hand and arm.

I was sure this was the way to go. I held my right wrist with one hand and I slowly opened and closed it 'Not enough. The training from before will make it hard for me to fight properly, if I have to fight' I thought. I turned to Jake to see he was pulling his hood up "What's wrong?" I asked "We're going to enter a city soon. Asa give me your bag, I'll carry it." he said holding a hand out "No, I'm fine." I said moving away from him. Jake shook his head and I walked ahead of him. I heard him say something but I ignored it. The password, the restaurant, the city, I remember all of it. I pulled a pair of glasses from my pocket and I put it on "Your vision is that bad but you need them anyways, right?" Jake asked catching up to me "Yeah..." I said quietly. I pulled my sleeve up a little to see black markings "I'm just turned 11 so I need to return home...soon." I said.

Jake was quiet and the silence was overwhelming. We found the restaurant but we didn't bother to enter "Two more days then we can. I prefer it if you didn't act like a fool during that time." I said before turning on my heels. I ignored his undignified shout in favor of something sweet today. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up at Jake only to see him pointing in one direction. I looked that way as well and I noticed the amount of potential around us, as in how many I assume are participating in the Hunter Exam. I felt a smile creep up onto my face and I brushed my hair out of my face "Well I suppose this is normal. Now let's find a hotel." I said looking around. I found a few shops that sold sweets and I was happy and I continued on my way to the closest hotel.

~~Two days later~~

It was such a boring two days, all I could do to calm a bit of my nerves was to polish all my knives. If it wasn't for Jake reminding me about the exam every moment of the day I wouldn't even bother try to get dressed for today, I would have liked to sleep a while longer but we might end up late if I do. I forced Jake to carry me the entire way there and he didn't seem to mind. Once we got there he said the password as I was falling asleep, in the end I did and I found myself in his arms when I woke up. I yawned and I looked around "You're pretty tired kiddo, the exam might start soon." Jake said grinning "I'm not a kid so don't...treat me as one." I said still sleepy "Here's your number." Jake said holding a badge out to me. I took it without complaint and I put it on without looking. 156 was my number while 157 was Jake's.

I heard a shout and I looked to the side slightly to see a boy my age followed by a pig man, an uncle in a suit, and a feminine blonde boy "Sugoi! That man has wolf ears!" the boy shouted "Gon! That's rude!" the uncle shouted hitting him on the head. Jake turned his head to look at them before turning his attention back to me "Remember, we do this as a team. You're still young but I trust you more than anyone else here." He said. I nodded my head "Eh, his friend is a girl. Ne, Leorio, doesn't she look my age?" the boy, Gon, asked the uncle. Gon and I made eye contact and I smiled giving him a small wave, he had returned it with a more excited one. I watched the pig man walk towards us after he was done with the other group.

He stopped in front of us and I grabbed Jake's arm giving him a warning look, to other people it'd seem like I was scared but on the contrary I was worried he'd kill the pig man "You two are rookies, right? I'm Tonpa, if you want I can tell you about the exam. I took it more than thirty times." Tonpa said smiling. Jake growled and was glaring at the man "Get lost, piggy. You're annoying me. Your scent is disgusting." He said "Jake that's rude. Besides...you have a motive for this. I saw what happened with that boy and his group. You probably spiked the drinks you give out. Sorry but we're not easily fooled like some idiots." I said with an innocent smile. Tonpa was scared off and I watched him practically run away.

I heard the sound of a bell and I was on high alert. The exam was already starting. The wall nearby went up and I was silent. It was starting, the Hunter Exam. We just had to follow the examiner. I pushed a small button on my right shoe letting two wheels come out before doing the same with the other. We had to follow the man. I went with the crowd and Jake was running right behind me as I skated pushing on ahead with him right behind me. I found it weird how the examiner was just walking as if there wasn't a group of people running right behind him.

It wasn't long until there was room for me to skate around people to weave my way through to get ahead. Jake didn't bother to follow as I wanted to check out a few things, he knew I'd return to him later. I heard a familiar sound similar to my skates and I turned around and started skating backwards to see a boy on a skateboard. I hummed before turning back around and I moved faster than needed. I heard a shout behind me and I almost fell flat on my face if a hand didn't grab the back of my shirt lifting me up keeping me stable "Kid you can't use rollerblades! That's unfair, the same goes for you!" the uncle from before shouted at me and the boy on the skateboard.

I looked at him and I continued on my way "It's fair~. What you bring you can use. I brought these so I can use it, bleh." I said sticking my tongue out at him "Damn brat!" I heard as I skated further ahead. I found only a few of interest and I slowed down waiting for Jake to catch up "Ne, ne, what's your name?" I heard next to me. I turned my head slightly to look at the boy that was with Tonpa earlier "It's rude to ask that without introducing yourself." I said keeping at a steady pace "I'm Gon! So what's your name?" Gon asked excited "My name's Asa." I said "Eh, I'm 11 how about you?" Gon asked smiling "Same. Ah, there's Jake. Sorry, I gotta go." I said chasing after Jake. I stopped at his side and I looked behind me slightly "How was it?" he asked.

I looked up at him and I gave him a small frown "Only a few of interest. I'm sure number 44 will be difficult to beat if we engage him in battle." I said "What about needle man?" Jake asked "I'm unsure. He's similar to 44 but I believe...he may be stronger." I replied uncertain "You're uncertain? That's rare." Jake said with a small smile "It doesn't matter that much. If we have to engage them in battle...I won't lose." I said with bloodlust in my eyes "Stop being so scary." Jake said patting my head. I pouted after losing the bloodlust "It's been boring lately." I said. Jake just smiled and I returned it with my own smile "Life's gonna be interesting as a Hunter." I said "I agree." Jake said looking ahead. We finally learned the examiner's name, Satotz.

After a few hours many people were already dropping and I noticed the guy from before run past us without a shirt. I noticed the stairs coming up and I jumped and I pushed the buttons on my shoes to make the wheels go back into my shoes. I started jumping up the steps four at a time and Jake was keeping up even going one at a time "Race you to the top." Jake said running past me "No fair!" I shouted running to catch up to him. I passed Gon and his group to hear something I didn't expect "I'm a teenager like you guys!" the uncle said "I don't believe it." I muttered as I ran past them. Jake managed to give me the slip but I didn't see him ahead of me at all. I ran ahead a few feet from the examiner and I moved around examinees that had given up.

I noticed a green and sliver blur run pass me and I saw them reach the end first I skid to a stop but I wasn't able to slow down fast enough before I bumped into a silver haired boy and he toppled into Gon. I was in pain as I tried to untangle myself from the two boys "Damn it! Jake I'm gonna kill you for making me race ya!" I shouted failing to get free. I was lifted up by my collar and the two boys were dropped on the ground "Who ya gonna kill?" Jake asked grinning "You know it takes me time to slow down! These damn stairs don't help!" I shouted trying to kick him "You agreed to it so I don't see why you're complaining, you also won." Jake said "...I hate you." I said giving him a blank face.

I was let go of and I fell on my butt "Itai!" I shouted "Asa-chan, are you okay?" Gon asked standing near me "I'm fine. Though I'm annoyed." I said glaring at Jake. The wolf teen had the nerve to act like he didn't do anything wrong to me "So, who are you?" the silver haired boy asked "Ah, Killua this is Asa-chan, Asa-chan this is Killua." Gon said happily "Nice to meet you, Killua." I said with a smile "It's weird. I didn't think a girl would enter the Hunter Exam." Killua said staring at me "...I didn't expect two boys my age to enter the Hunter Exam." I said back "Hm, why'd you enter?" Killua asked "That idiot wanted to take the exam. As his travel partner I have to make sure he's safe. I don't want him dying after all." I said pointing at Jake. Said male ignored us as he stared at the mist in front of him.

Gon looked worried "Are you sure you'll be fine, Asa-chan? You could get seriously hurt." He said "I could say the same thing back. You're my age after all if I had to say...I'm sure we'll pass. I can see a fire burning in your eyes, Gon. I'm sure you won't fail this test." I said. I pressed my hands together and I smiled at the two boys "Asa-chan, you're a bit weird but I like you!" Gon exclaimed happily "I'm not sure if that's a complement or not." I said smiling unsurely.

Once a good size group of people arrived and the doors had begun to close. I moved to stand next to Jake as Satotz started to explain about the swamp, Numere wetlands or Swindler's Swamp. That was when a man dragging a human faced monkey appeared. He started saying Satotz was a fake and I looked between the two a bit confused "This is killing me. Asa, do it." Jake said making everyone stare at us. I moved faster than usual until I was standing in front of the one with the monkey and I kicked upwards knocking him a few feet away. I looked behind me to see Jake's leg was caught by Satotz "I guess that proves it. If you were an actual Hunter you'd be able to at least catch our kicks." Jake said grinning. I didn't hold back on the kick and I suspect I broke the fake's neck, he wasn't moving after all. The monkey at my feet looked at me and I was glaring at it with part of my face shadowed. It started running away and I didn't bother to attack it, it was boring after all.

"What?" Someone asked "Only a Hunter can decide who can be a Hunter. Plus unlike the monkeys this man has the scent of a human. I noticed the fake was a fake because of the monkey with him." Jake said touching his nose "His nose is similar to that of a dog. He'd notice differences in scents immediately. Also if he wasn't able to block the kick it's highly unlikely he was a Hunter. Hunter's as strong not weak." I said staring at the fake "I'll take that as a compliment. However, if you two attempt to attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?" Satotz asked "Sorry, sorry, but I hate waiting. I'm an impatient guy after all." Jake said sheepishly.

I looked at Satotz "Sorry but I want to get this exam over with as quickly as possible. I have to go somewhere after this." I said rubbing my right arm. I heard a bird's cry and I looked to see some vultures fly down and started eating the corpse. I was sick to my stomach seeing the blood. I turned away and I walked towards Jake and I grabbed onto the back of his coat "Still unable to stand the sight of blood?" he asked quietly so only I could hear "Un...I feel sick to my stomach." I said. We continued on our way through the forest. I didn't bother to get out my skates, as the mud and stuff would only make things harder. I ran next to Jake with a small frown on my face 'Am I really that strong?' I thought.

Me: Good enough.

Asa: Eh, make it a bit longer~

Me: Too tired, good night

Asa: Oi! Cat-san! –door slams shut and there was a dead silence-...I guess this is the end for today. Well thanks for reading anyways. Please review.


End file.
